


something inside me taking over

by torigates



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that what she did was a surprise—nothing about their situation from the way Rigsby felt about her, to her growing mutual attraction was a <i>surprise</i>—but still somehow it was shocking. Shocking that she, Grace Van Pelt, junior agent would take a risk like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something inside me taking over

  
Grace stood beside her car in the CBI parking lot, chewing nervously at her thumbnail. It wasn’t that what she did was a surprise—nothing about their situation from the way Rigsby felt about her, to her growing mutual attraction was a _surprise_ —but still somehow it was shocking. Shocking that she, Grace Van Pelt, junior agent would take a risk like this.

She saw Rigsby leave the building and watched him as he furtively looked over his shoulder, searching for onlookers or herself, Grace couldn’t tell. When he spotted her, a wide grin overtook his face, and Grace felt her stomach tie itself in knots, a mix of fear, anticipation and arousal.

Wayne strode across the near-deserted parking lot, coming right up into Grace’s personal space. She looked up at him and thought about how tall he was. Rationally, she knew Rigsby was a big man; she’d seen him intimidate enough suspects (and the occasional cop) not to know this, but he was always hunched shoulders and unassuming posture with her.

Now he stood right next to her, and Grace felt her spine uncurl unconsciously as she threw back her shoulders to look up at him, the cool, hard metal of her car pressing into her back.

“Hi,” he said, still smiling.

“Hi,” Grace echoed.

His hands were in his pockets, but he took them out and grasped Grace’s fingers in his own, giving them a brief squeeze before running his hands up her arms and over her shoulders, finally coming to rest on her neck. Grace felt a shiver run through her whole body.

“Hi,” he said again.

Grace was about to answer him with what, she wasn’t sure, when he cupped her cheeks, leaned down and kissed her.

They had kissed before, of course, just moments earlier, upstairs and months earlier when Rigsby was hypnotized, but this kiss was different. Their first kiss, when Rigsby hadn’t been entirely in control of his actions was unbridled passion. Grace had been a little shocked at how much that single kiss had aroused her, at the way Rigsby had pulled her into his arms and Grace had surrendered herself to it. Since then, Grace had thought a lot about that kiss, and what it would mean to surrender herself to her feelings, that passion, and yet something had always held her back.

She could cite her job, the rules, and a million other reasons why they shouldn’t do this. Why she shouldn’t be here right now in this parking lot, letting Rigsby run his hands up and down her back, over her shoulders and down her arms, pulling her closer to him. There were countless reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this, and very few for why they should, but Rigsby had told her he loved her, and his lips were kissing at her neck, nipping at the skin behind her ear, and Grace quickly felt all of those reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this leaving her.

She put her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him away, and Grace saw fear and desperation briefly flicker across Wayne’s eyes. She smiled at him. “We should go,” she said. “Before someone sees us.”

He nodded, and his eyes darkened with desire and relief.

Grace smiled and kissed him again. “I’ll drive.”

The entire ride back to her apartment, Grace could barely concentrate on the road. Rigsby’s hand was solid and large on her knee, his fingers lightly tracing patterns there. The two of them were silent, and Grace wondered if she should say something, though she supposed there wasn’t much to say that wouldn’t sound silly in the silence of her car.

They made it to her building after what seemed like an eternity. Grace walked around her car, and grasped Rigsby’s hand in hers, pulling her along behind him. She smiled at the security guard, and he nodded in greeting.

“Nice building,” Rigsby commented as they waited for the elevator.

She smiled. “Thanks. I like it.”

He nodded and Grace could tell he felt uncomfortable. She squeezed his hand, which was still clasped tightly in her own.

Finally the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Grace pulled him in after her, and pressed the button for her floor. She stood back, and Wayne took one step in her direction. Grace found herself with her back pressed up against the elevator wall, Wayne leaning down to kiss her again. She tilted her head up to meet him.

Moments later the doors slid open for the second time, and once more Grace was pulling Wayne along behind her, as she fumbled for her keys in her bag.

Somehow, she managed to get her apartment door open, and the two of them were standing in her foyer.

“So this is your place?” Wayne asked.

“Yeah,” Grace said, feeling awkward. She dropped her bag and keys on the front table and walked further into her room. “Do you want a drink or anything?” she asked him.

Wayne was following closely behind her. “No, I’m fine,” he said. “Unless you want something?” he sounded hesitant and unsure. Like now that he finally had Grace where he wanted her, he didn’t know what to do.

Grace didn’t know what to do either. She shook her head. “No, I think I’m good,” she told him.

Rigsby nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Listen Wayne, I really like you—”

“I like you too, Grace,” Wayne told her. “A lot.”

Grace was glad he said like and not love, because as much as she did like him, she wasn’t ready to deal with Wayne’s confession of love.

She smiled and took his hand. “I really like you,” she repeated. “But this whole thing is so complicated. We work together, and even if that weren’t against the rules, that would make this trickier than a normal relationship.”

“I know,” he told her.

“So, can we just take things slow? See where they lead?”

“Yeah,” he told her. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Grace smiled. “Okay. Okay then.”

The two of them stood staring at each other for several long moments. Grace took a hesitant step forward, reaching out her hands to touch Wayne. He moved forward, his large stride meeting her more than half-way, and Grace felt herself crushed up against his body, his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her to him. She brought her hands to his sides, running her palms up his chest, and savouring the feeling of him this close, finally.

They kissed like that for what felt like forever, and when Grace finally pulled back, Wayne looked as breathless and hungry as she felt. “Bedroom?” she asked.

He nodded, and Grace took his hand once more, leading him down the hall to her room. She would be lying if she said she never thought about this before.

Inside the door, she turned and wrapped one arm around Wayne’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss and simultaneously walked backwards towards her bed. She was distracted by Wayne’s mouth on her neck, and his frantic hands making quick work of the buttons on her shirt, so distracted that she misjudged the distance from the door to the bed, and toppled backwards on it when the backs of her knees hit the edge.

Wayne laughed as he landed next to her. Grace smiled back at him, and used that opportunity to swing one leg over his body, effectively straddling his hips. She pushed her arms out of her newly unbuttoned shirt. Wayne ran his hands up her torso, and she shivered at the skin on skin contact.

She leaned down to undo Wayne’s belt, and he groaned at the added friction. Grace smirked and leaned down further against his erection. He let out a shaky a shaky breath, his hands flexing at her sides. Grace stroked the exposed skin of his stomach just above his pants, and undid his belt and fly, her fingers disappearing underneath his boxers briefly. Wayne groaned again, and ran his hands over her back, and she arched into his touch. He made quick work of the clasp, her bra falling loosely around her shoulders, his hands cupping her breasts. She gasped as he pinched her nipples, and pressed down against Wayne’s erection again.

He rolled them quickly, and Grace felt the soft blankets against her bare back. Wayne kissed along the underside of her jaw, over her collarbone and down her chest, his mouth leaving a hot wet trail over her skin. Grace gasped again and threaded her fingers through his hair, her fingers tightening against his scalp when his mouth closed around her nipple. “Oh god,” she panted. “More, please.”

Wayne seemed only too happy to oblige her, his hands stroking down her sides, his fingers tucking underneath the hem of her pants. He flicked open her fly, and Grace lifted her hips to allow him to pull the clothes down and off, her feet tangling briefly in the excess fabric. She kicked her legs frantically, and Wayne chuckled a little, freeing her limbs from her pants, and placing a light kiss on the instep of her foot. He smiled up at her from the foot of the bed, before pressing another kiss to her calf, and another to her knee, the inside of her thigh.

Grace’s breath hitched when he gently guided her leg over his shoulder and pressed another kiss to the inside of her thigh. She could feel his hot breath against her, and she raised her hips again, begging silently for more contact. His mouth grazed her thigh again, and Grace felt his teeth drag along her skin. She whimpered slightly. “Oh god,” she repeated, and then Wayne’s mouth was on her right where she wanted him. His mouth was a steady contact on her skin, she could feel his tongue circling her clit. She threw her head back at the constant, firm pressure of his mouth against her, panting heavily. Her hips bucked off the bed when pressed one finger and then two into her, a long string of nonsense escaping her lips.

Wayne’s tongue and fingers worked a steady rhythm and Grace felt the pressure building to a familiar crescendo, her breath coming faster and faster, her hands clinging desperately to Wayne’s short hair. Her orgasm hit her strong and steady, and all the muscles in Grace’s body clenched tightly as the waves came over her again and again.

When she finally came down, she felt Wayne press another kiss to her hip, and then climb up the bed until he was laying next to her.

“Wow,” she said.

He grinned.

“That was amazing,” she told him.

“You’re amazing.”

He cupped her face and kissed her gently. Grace could taste herself on his mouth. She put her hands on his chest, her nails scratching lightly against his skin. She threw one leg over her hip, pulling Wayne close to her again, before reaching and pushing down his pants and boxers.

She grasped his cock in her hands, and Wayne pressed against her, burying his face in the side of her neck. “Condom,” she gasped.

He sat back a bit, pulling a condom out of his wallet, tearing it open, and rolling it over his erection. Grace reached out again for him, guiding him towards her.

She gasped when he entered her, Wayne’s entire body going rigid with the effort of holding himself still.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Grace nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She leaned up to kiss him, urging him to move. That was all the encouragement he needed, his hips surging against her own, picking up a steady pace. Grace felt her body reacting to his again, his mouth sucking on her neck, and down, his lips closing around her nipple. Grace cried out at the contact, and slipped her hand between them, her fingers making tight circles against her clit, as Wayne moved against her, and bit down gently on her nipple.

Before she knew it, she felt another orgasm wash over her body, and she let out a loud moan. She felt Wayne move against her for a few more moments before collapsing himself, his bodyweight landing on her.

They lay like that for several long moments, the two of them panting heavily, until Grace began to find it difficult to breathe. She pushed against his chest, and he rolled his weight off of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Waves of heat radiated off the two of them.

Grace smiled against his skin. “Wow,” she said.

“You can say that again,” he agreed.

They lay together, and after a few moments Wayne reached down and pulled the blankets up over them.

The next morning they drove back to the CBI extra early and no one commented on Wayne’s car spending the night in the parking lot.


End file.
